


Mark the last sunbeams

by Lordwhatfoolsthismortalsbe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 minutes to gift exchange, M/M, Naboo - Freeform, Not Beta Read, all of this was written and posted on my phone so please excuse the formatting, autum feels, misrepresentation of candy corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordwhatfoolsthismortalsbe/pseuds/Lordwhatfoolsthismortalsbe
Summary: For all that it was his first time seeing it Rex decided he loved the autumn. Most planets with active battlefields didn't have a climate that changed overmuch, no matter the season. Or at least he didn't think so. Most campaigns didn't last long enough to make such observations.Alternatively: Clones beeing cute at the autumn festival on Naboo
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CC-1010 | Fox, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (background)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Mark the last sunbeams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> [title inspired by the poem "Twilight" by Lucretia Mary Davidson] 
> 
> My contribution to the "30 minutes to gift" exchange on blackkats discord.   
> My giftee is non other than the rairpair queen herself, which is a lot to live up to but I hope you like it Kat.

Naboo wasn't Rex favorite planet in the galaxy, considering the blue shadow virus debacle, but he could admit that it was one of the prettiest. And the fact that his general still thought his relationship with senator Amidala was a secret, meant that he often took his troopers with him to keep up the pretense of being there on official business. 

So Rex and the 501st got to see a lot of Coruscant as well as the senators homeworld. 

Though this visit was the first time they were able to witness the spectacle that was the changing seasons of the normally so lush and green planet. 

The endless rolling fields were bathed in the golden light of a sun sitting low in the blue sky, the forests a riot of colors. Green leaves turning to red and orange and golden yellow, falling to the ground and crunching under foot. But Rex favorite part was the wind. Chilly, carrying the first signs of the winter to come as well as the scents of the fallen leaves and first rains on the summer dry ground. 

For all that it was his first time seeing it Rex decided he loved the autumn. Most planets with active battlefields didn't have a climate that changed overmuch, no matter the season. Or at least he didn't think so. Most campaigns didn't last long enough to make such observations. 

Right now, standing in the midst of Theeds annual autumn fair, that spread over the grassy plains outside the city limits he could almost pretend to belong here. 

Among the bustling crowd, between stalls hawking winter clothes, jewelry from all over the galaxy and seasonal foodstuffs carved into elaborate shapes he could enjoy the treat that was some rare time of and forget about the war. 

A familiar voice from behind him ripped him out of his musings. 

"Hey vod'ika." 

"Fox? What are you doing here?! You get yourself demoted?" Rex joked, even though he could already feel a smile breaking across his face. 

"Har, har. You're hilarious Rex'ika," Fox replied in his usual deadpan voice. "Thire was supposed to be accompanying the Senator but he broke his arm two days ago and no one else was available on such a short notice without _completely_ reshuffling the roster. So here I am, on one of the prettiest planets I've ever seen. Being _mocked_ by my own little brother."

At this point Rex could not longer hold back his laugher. "It's good to see you Fox!" he said before pulling his brother into an embrace. 

"Captain! You won't believe what I've found!" Fives came to a wobbly halt before him. 

"Oh, uh, Commander Fox, Sir!" he stuttered. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." 

Rex almost couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Fives? Brash, everyone-else-can-go-kark-themselves, reckless, daredevil, bane of his existence (or at least his paperwork) Fives was stuttering and blushing?! 

Fox only responded with an indulgent smile and a warm look in his eyes that surprised Rex more than everything else combined. 

"What did you find that had you so excited before trooper?" Fox asked, his mouth twitching in a way Rex knew meant he was suppressing a smile. 

"Oh, uh. There is this autumn specialty that they sell at the stalls here! It's a vegetable but it's also candy!" 

Fives was blushing harder, doing his damndest not to meet Fox's or Rex's eyes. 

"I brought some!" he finally burst out "Do you want to try?" 

He held up the corn things, almost smacking fox in the face with it out of sheer enthusiasm. A devilish smile stole across Fox's face. 

"Sure." He said and grabbed Fives hand that was still holding the candy and brought it to his mouth, taking a bite out of the strange food thing. 

The face he made would have made Rex laugh out loud if he wasn't so sure that the two of them had already forgotten that he was there. Slowly inching away he could hear an amused Fox ask Fives "Did you try this before you brought some?" 

Fives retching sound when he too took a bit, was a very clear No on that front. 

_Fox and Fives huh, when the hells did that happen?_

Rex just shook his head. _They're just as unsubtle as the General and the Senator._

**Author's Note:**

> There was a cultural misunderstanding about what candy corn is and by the time I realized that it was not what I envisioned I was already kinda attached to this idea and left it as it is. You can pretend it's some space candy that has nothing at all to do with candy corn if you wish.


End file.
